A Rei of Hope
by Rei Hacubi
Summary: Rei Ayanami, showing emotion? Rei Ayanami friends with Asuka? Rei Ayanami...well...you'll have to read to find out the rest. ^_-


A Rei of Hope  
By: Rei Hacubi  
  
Rei Ayanami awoke with a start. She slowly sat up in her bed. "Crap, another school day." She thought to herself. She rubbed the back of her neck; it was sore because of her bed.   
  
"It's time to start living." She said out loud to no one impaticular. She walked to her closet and looked at the contents, all school uniforms. She grunted in disgust. She did something she rarely did, she laughed.   
  
"See no one knows that I do have emotions, because Commander Ikari ordered me to 'stop feeling', what an ass." She said out loud. "And why should I listen to him after what he did to me?" She shook her head and got dressed for school. She packed her school satchel and walked out of her filthy apartment. When she got to the school lot she searched for a specific Shinji Ikari. When she found him she also spotted a certain Red headed German, Asuka Langley Soryu. She put on her emotionless mask for one final and last time. She walked to her two fellow Eva- Pilots.   
  
"Well if it isn't the doll?" Asuka said with a tone just to aggravate.   
  
"Soryu, Ikari." She regarded quietly, like Ayanami.   
  
"Pilot Ikari, I must ask you something." She stated.   
  
"Ugh, shoot Ayanami." Shinji said stupidly.   
  
"Do you like this?" She said.  
  
"What?" He asked stupefied.   
  
"This." She whispered dropping her satchel to the ground, grabbing Shinji's head and planting a forceful kiss on his lips. The whole school lot was silent as they saw this spectacle, including Asuka who stood their, jaw to the floor. Slowly Shinji's arms encircled Rei.   
  
"Hea, hea, hea break it up you two! Were still on school grounds!" Asuka said. The couple pulled away slowly.   
  
"Well, answer my question." Rei said forcefully.   
  
"Wow." Was all Shinji could say. Rei slapped him on the back of the head and shouted:  
  
"Snap out of it!" By this time Asuka was grinning like a Cheshire cat.   
  
"Asuka, I need your help." Rei said removing her attention from the very, very confused Shinji.   
  
"Anything." Asuka said eagerly.  
  
"Well I need to stay with yall' for a bit, and I need your help with some shopping." Rei said with a huge grin.   
  
"Hell ya! When?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Now." Rei answered.   
  
"Couldn't have set a better time myself." Asuka said grinning. The two locked arms and danced off to the shared house, leaving a very dazed and confused Shinji. His friends were soon pelting him with questions.   
  
An Hour Later  
In the Tokyo-3 Mega Mall  
  
"This any good?" Rei asked Asuka holding a top to her chest. Asuka nodded her approval.   
  
"You wanna know something, Asuka?" Rei asked.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked, eager to get to know this new Rei.  
  
"I'm going to be seventeen years old next month." Rei said in a hushed whisper.   
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka shouted. Rei nodded.  
  
"That ass Gendo Ikari made me give up everything, my age, my family, my emotions. He threatened to tell what I was." Rei said still quietly.   
  
"W…what a…are you?" Asuka asked stuttering.   
  
"I'm half angel." Rei said in a tamed whisper.   
  
"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU MEAN?!" Asuka shouted over the entire mall commotion. A store clerk came rushing over to the two, er one girl and half angel and became red with anger.   
  
"Miss if you PLEASE, this is a public area and we do not appreciate…" He trailed off as the two women held up their NERV ID's.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, good day." He said rushing off like a dog with it's tail between its legs. The two women looked at each other and cracked up.   
  
"So your still gonna hang around me, knowing what you know?" Rei asked.   
  
"Did you even have to ask! There is no way I am going to not be friends with a HALF angel." Asuka said.   
  
"Wanna get a Porsche?" Rei asked.   
  
"You can do that?" Asuka asked doubtful.   
  
"Yea, my angel side is a mind controller, reader, and anything else possible to do with minds." Rei said with a wide smile.   
  
"Wicked." Asuka said. The two walked out with their purtches.   
  
  
Five Hours Later  
NERV Headquarters  
  
A black Porsche drove up to the NERV parking lot gates. The guards pulled the car over and went over to the driver's side. The tinted window rolled down to display a light-blue-hared woman's head. The women's head had a pair of silver Ray-Ban® Sunglasses on. She lifted the shades to reveal her blood red eyes.   
  
"P…Pilot Ayanami, aren't you a little young to be driving?" The guard asked.   
  
"Aren't you a little gutsy to ask?" She shot back flashing hers and Asuka's ID. The guard quickly opened the gates and saluted to the car as it sped off.   
  
Ten Minutes Later  
Commander Gendo Ikari's Office  
  
The doors slammed open. Ikari looked up from his desk of papers to see the intruders. In the door stood a pissed-off Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley.  
  
"Ah, Ayanami, just the person I wanted to see." Gendo said.  
  
"Cut the shit Gendo." Rei said, violence emenent in her voice. She walked quickly up to Ikari's desk and slammed her palms into it, shattering it. She grabbed Ikari by the collar and pulled him to her. She whispered in his face very dangrously:  
  
"I quit." She dropped him and turned on her heal, to his file cabnets. She broke open one of the cabbnets, regardless of the steal lock. She soarted through the papers and grabbed three of the files out of them, Hers, Asuka's, and Shinji's. The waved them to Gendo and said very dangrously:  
  
"May every day from now on, be hell for you, and when you die, Gendo, give the devil my best regards." She turned on her heal and started to walk away. She heard him cock the hammer back on a revolver. She heard the hammer slam down, and actavated her AT field. The bullet bounced off harm less. He shouted to her back:  
  
"I'll tell everyone who you are!"   
  
"You can't do that if you are dead Genoie. This is for raping me." She hissed. She used her mind to control him to turn the gun on himself. The bullet shot rang out all over the complex. The next thing everyone saw was Rei Ayanami, along with Asuka Langley run into Ikari's office. There were two screams.   
  
"What happene…" Ritsuko shouted as she ran into Commander Ikari's office.   
  
"Dear God!" She screamed. She ran to Rei and Asuka and held them in a tight embrace. They ran out of the room. Ritsuko slumped to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, along with Asuka and Rei.  
  
"You should kill me now." Rei said truthfully.  
  
"Why in god's name are you saying that Rei!" Ritsuko shouted.  
  
"Because, I killed Gendo." Rei said.  
  
"You couldn't have! You were outside and you didn't have the gun and…and." The distraught doctor trailed off.   
  
"I killed him because he raped me." Rei bit out. This got a gasp from both Asuka and Ritsuko.   
  
"H…how l…long has this been h…happing…to you?" Ritsuko asked, eyes filled with hate and anger, not for Rei, but the dead man in the office.  
  
"Ever sense I came to NERV." Rei answered truthfully.  
  
"Why didn't you come to one of us?" The doctor asked sympathetically.  
  
"Because he said if I ever told anyone he would tell what I am." Rei said, no longer wanting to lie.   
  
"Rei what are you?" Ritsuko asked. Rei was covered in a light blue light. When the light died down a very different looking Rei stood before them. This Rei had a human figure, except for the wings that sprouted from her back, the three-foot long blue-fuzzy tail, and the teal scales coming off of her teal skin. Her eyes were cats like. The only thing that stayed the same, was her hair.   
  
"Y…your…a…n…angel." Ritsuko stuttered before passing out. The other people who saw this light came rushing. The guards soon arrived aiming their guns at Rei.   
  
" Stay were you are! This is Rei Ayanami!" Asuka shouted to the guards.   
  
"Miss! Step away from the angel!" One of the guards shouted to Asuka.   
  
~ Hea Asuka, wanna go for a ride? ~ Rei asked telepathically.   
  
'What the hell.' Was what Asuka mouthed. Rei tapped her cranium. Asuka got it and thought back.  
  
~ Yes, we have to get out of this mess. ~ Asuka thought back.   
  
~ Trust me? ~ Rei asked.   
  
~ With my life. ~  
  
Rei suddenly stopped time except for Ritsuko, Asuka, Shinji, and herself.   
  
"You're a time controller too?!" Asuka asked. Rei grinned and nodded.   
  
"Let's pick up Shinji before he spazzes." Rei said with a grin. Asuka nodded. Rei picked up Ritsuko and slung her over her shoulder, she wrapped her tail around Ritsuko's waist to keep her from falling. She thought it out and came to her conclusion:   
  
"Asuka, it looks like I have to carry you." Rei said. Asuka sighed and agreed. Rei picked her up, and held her legs from the back and wrapped her other arm around Asuka's back. (Like a newlywed for those with no word-visual capabilities-Rei) Rei stretched out her wings, which had a total span of 12 feet.   
  
"Are you ready?" Rei asked Asuka. She gulped and nodded. Rei took off in a run then was airborne. The three flew for ten minutes before finding Shinji pigging out at a pizza stand. (Just kidding. *Ompa-Loompas come out shouting, "Bad Joke, bad joke!"* `Swats away Ompa-Loompas.` ^_^' ((I have my moments.)) - Rei)   
  
The three flew for ten minutes before finding Shinji frantically running around. Rei landed silently behind him. Shinji saw something teal behind him move. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Do you know what happened? Is there an angel attacking?" He asked, not noticing Rei's 'new figure.' He slowly double taked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU REI!?" Shinji shouted.   
  
"Well the answer is yes, and sort of, the third question is I'm letting the true me shine through." She said a glimmer in her eye.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Shinji shouted once again. Rei shook her head and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against a wall. She whispered in his face:  
  
"There is a tempral freeze in action, I did it, I'm an angel, but I don't want to hurt anyone else, and this is what I really look like as an angel." She explained to him carefully.   
  
"Oh," He whispered quietly, "what do you mean don't want to hurt anyone else?"   
  
"I killed your father a few minutes ago." She said, looking down. Shinji's eyes widened and he screamed out,  
  
"Father! Why, why, why did you do it Rei!" he yelled. She dropped him.  
  
"Because, he has raped me for five F***ING YEARS!" Rei ended up screaming.   
  
"God Rei…I never…why?" Shinji asked loosing his hatefulness.  
  
"He wanted to create three one-fourth angel off spring from me, to replace all three of us." She said slowly, but surely, "Hell, I was created in a damn lab for him!" Rei shouted punching her fist through the wall she had held Shinji against.   
  
"What are you going to do now, Rei?" Ritsuko asked standing back up.   
  
"Your not going to be trouble are you, Ritsuko?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I have no remorse for that asshole Gendo, not after what happened to you." Ritsuko stated.   
  
"Did you ever bear those children, Rei?" Asuka ask. Rei shook her head.   
  
"I'm thinking about going back to Angelus, to call off the other Angels." She said.  
  
"Will they listen to you?" Shinji asked. Rei nodded.   
  
"You bet! They were just attacking earth to distroy me, to keep me from Gendo's hands," She answered, "Plus, I was created with the queens cells." She answered.   
  
"What about the rest of us?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Want to come?" Rei asked. Three pairs of eyes widened at this question. In unison the answer was,  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Well let's go and get Misato and go." Ritsuko said. Rei nodded and created an AT field surrounding the three. She took off to find Misato and finally save earth.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well folks there's my first fic. Don't scold me to bad please. Well, the next chapter should be coming soon, hopefully. I know, I know the charters are OOC but, AIN'T IT FUN! Well I guess this is syonara and caio. ^_^ v  
  
Disclaimer: I own notha, not even this computer *_*' 


End file.
